Life after Love
by 2kooforyou
Summary: Darling Charming and her King have been together for 3 years, but will this tale take an unhexpected turn...?
1. Chapter 1

DARLINGS POV

I read the same book, day in and day out. It was the the most amazing book; a boy, a girl, a classic romance tale. It was everything my life wasn't...up until 3 years ago. I missed him so much, he had only left 3 weeks ago for a hunting trip. He would return any day now, I was beaming. Using my nimble fingers, I flicked over the page of my book only to hear the large oak door creak open. He was back. Surprises were his thing even when I noticed. The smell of fresh cut grass and expensive aftershave pervaded the library. His brown leather hunting boots banged down onto the floorboards. I ignored them. I could see it now; he was towering over my arm chair, strong, muscular hands running through his quiffed strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes staring down at me, twinkling as per usual.

"King Jack, what a pleasant surprise" I slammed my book shut and placed it on the cabinet.

"Pleasures all mine, Queen Darling" his words were soft, yet sharp. I could feel that sexy smirk of his burning into the back of my neck, I couldn't resist anymore. I stood up and placed my arms around his neck, and hugged. I felt Jack's strong, tender arms wrap around my tiny hour glass body. This was perfect; he was perfect; we were perfect.

"I love you" I whispered into the arch of his neck. He returned the favour by squeezing me tighter. There was no need for words. I lifted my head and we placed our foreheads against each other. My smile reached the corners of my eyes, overflowing with happiness.

"Forgetting something?" He cooed. I placed my pale hand onto his tan cheek and gently stroked the side of his face. Without warning, Jack's soft lips collided with mine and the next few minutes that followed were the best. Better that the wedding, better than life it's self! We kissed for a few minutes only, saving the of our fiery passion for tonight. We were both left equally breathless afterwards. In true Jack style, I was suddenly lifted like a bride and swung around the room. He ran his fingers through my white and blue hair; I never realised how much I had craved his soft, caressing touch. Jack dropped me to my feet, and cupped my chin with a warm hand.

"I didn't realise how much I loved you until now" His voice was warm and crispy, just the way i remembered it.

"I didn't realise how goofy your front teeth were until now" I placed my hands over my mouth and began go giggle. Jack didn't seem amused. "Well it's true" I stated.

"Come 'ere you!" The playful look in his eyes beamed out around me. I stepped back only to trip over a pile of books. Jack then jumped on top of me and proceeded to straddle me. I grabbed the colour of his shirt and roughly pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you" Jack and I practically sang in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came, and I was almost dead. Well, that may be sugar coating it. Jack's body had practically covered mine, and the heat was killing me. Gently, I attempted to lift his arm slowly...he just cradled me even more.

Plan A failed, time for plan B.

"Jack" I whispered as loudly as I could. He released a heavy snore. "JACK" I yelled. His sparkling blue eyes flew open only to meet with mine.

"What?" Jack blinked furiously trying to shake the sleep out of his eyes and mind.

"I'm hot" I breathed. Jack opened his mouth to speak, using the smirk I adored. "And not it the way you're thinking, I mean I'm dying of heatstroke" His mouth closed and he slowly tilted his eyes down in shame. Jacks body shifted so he was less on top of me and more onto the actual bed. Abruptly he yanked down my sleep mask so I couldn't see and secured my lips to his. My soft lips felt abandoned when Jack left for breakfast. I managed to pull myself out of bed and down to the breakfast hall where my beautiful husband and brother sat.

"Daring...um...what...a...pleasant surprise?" I tried to sound as sincere as possible but I was just incapable. What's even worse is that I had a huge love bite just under my jaw line, and I had yet to cover it with makeup. As a Charming, I was forbidden to get 'intimate' with my husband until the age of 21. I had only just turned 20. Jack, however, had just turned 23.

"Dear sister, I have missed you dearly" Darings words were cold. Even though Jack was an entire 2 years older than Daring, he was scared stiff of him. We all were. Jack and Daring barely resembled each other. Jacks features were subtle and soft, whereas Darings were sharp. The hair was also drastically different, Darings was long, blonde and flowing and Jacks was strawberry blonde and constantly styled into a quiff. I loved them both dearly, but one of the two possessed more power than the other.

"Aren't you going to join us for breakfast?" Daring inquired, it was more of a command than a question, Daring often spoke like this. Jacks eyes turned to meet mine and we started at each other, our eyes trading our fear and worry. I had to get out of, I didn't know how, but I'll find a way. If Daring knew we had been intimate, even in this slightest, he would force us to have a divorce, heck, he'd pay for the damn thing! The smell of eggs pervaded the grand hall, and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I ran out of the room into the adjacent bathroom and began to empty my insides. I felt cold air on my neck as someone held my hair back.

"Call for a doctor, immediately!" Jack was calmly, ish, yelling at a maid.

"Jack" I puked a little more into the toilet "I'm fine"

"Fine?! You very nearly just emptied out your insides!" He stated stubbornly. He had a very valid point. The maid returned.

"Her Majesties doctor will arrive in 1 hour. I suggest taking her back to bed and waiting for his arrival. Maybe it is best that King Daring returns to his own kingdom" we all nod in agreement and Daring reluctantly left our castle grounds. As Jack carried me up our stairs, panic sets in.

"You...you...don't think...I'm..I'm...pregnant...?" I asked with fear. Jack froze still on the staircase as realisation dawned on us both. This was bad. Very. Very. Bad.

"Well, if you are, we are both screwed" we carried on the bed and Jack laid with me until the doctor arrived.

"Well, she seems to be about three months along the line" my doctor firmly stated.

"Are you sure...?" Jack questioned pacing down the side of our king sized bed.

"Positive, your majesty. Any problems just give me a call" the doctor left with a swift motion and I began to panic.

"This is bad. Very bad" I felt my blood curdle at the thought of me, ME, being pregnant.

"We can't tell anyone" Jack stared at me with cold, serious eyes. I'd never seen this side of him before.

"What about Dexter?" I whispered. "We can trust him" I pleaded. With a nod of Jacks head, I picked up my mobile.


End file.
